This invention relates to prostaglandin antagonists useful in treating a variety of conditions, such as allergic asthma where excessive contractile activity of prostaglandins and prostaglandin biosynthetic intermediates occur.
These compounds antagonize the actions of contractile prostaglandins, such as PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGG.sub.2, PGH.sub.2, PGD.sub.2 and TXA.sub.2. The use of agents which act as prostaglandin antagonists offers new approaches to therapy in a number of disease states. For example, certain prostaglandins, such as PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGD.sub.2, PGG.sub.2, and PGH.sub.2, are potent bronchospastic agents. Indeed human asthmatics have been shown to be especially sensitive to the bronchial constricting action of PGF.sub.2.alpha..